


Lead Singer and Guitarist's Twin

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: AU Rave Party [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Twin Striders, more chapters if requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you’re the drummer for my brothers band and i find you really hot" AU. Except instead of drummer, it's singer. John is the lead singer for Dave's twin brother's band, and Dave finds out he's really hot and basically he swoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh No, He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> [ Long List of AUs](http://transmansylveon.tumblr.com/post/110322003353/)
> 
> The first of my new series!

“Hey Dave?” Your name is Dave Strider and your twin brother is gearing up for the gig his band has tonight. Its the first time they've played in a club that wasn't owned by a friend, so he was predictably nervous. Of course, no one else can tell, but you've been living with your brother since you were a literal fetus in your mother's womb and your twin was taking up all the goddamn space. You know him better than anyone, bullshit twin-ESP or not.

You swirl around in your chair, surveying your brother. His blonde hair is spiked perfectly (like always), and he's dressed in his stereotypical punk clothes, lip ring and gauges (which are actually fake; he didn't want to stretch but he liked how they looked), ripped skinny jeans, and a tanktop with his band's name and logo, a green arrow symbol and the big green words HOMESTUCK.

“Sup, Dirk,” You acknowledge him. Dirk shifts, and you guess his eyes are shifting behind his triangle shades. Whatever he wants, he isn't going to outright say it. That ain't how he rolls.

“Any plans tonight?” he asks with forced nonchalance. You shrug, gesturing to your computer.

“Just going to be shitting out some SBHJ comics and listening to music, nothin' big,” You explain. “Why?”

“Well, if you are going to be listening to music, a live performance is more rewarding,” Dirk mutters.

“Yeah but there's no concerts around here......wait,” You smirk mischievously at your twin, “You want me to come watch your band, don't you?”

“Nah, man, I don't care. I mean, if you want to that's cool, but-” you cut him off because he should know better than to lie to you, you know when he's lying.

“Yeah, I'll come. Just let me get dressed,” You tell him, waving him off. His lips twitch into a very slight smile and he walks off. You dress yourself similarly to Dirk; skinny jeans, a hoodie with his band logo on it, and your lip ring (which is on the opposite side from Dirk's. You do the twin thing ironically though). Dirk is waiting in the living room, and he jangles his keys at you.

* * *

The club is crowded as fuck, and Dirk's grip on your arm as he guides you to the bar is killer. You need that arm. It's your left arm. Your favorite arm. All your limbs are your favorite limbs, but seriously that arm is important. Dirk leads you backstage, where you are stopped by security. He looks at you and your brother critically before looking down at his paper.

“Strider?”

Sup?” You both reply in unison.

“ _Dirk_ Strider?” He rephrases.

“That's me,” Dirk smirks, then gestures to you. “This is my twin. He's here for...” Dirk trails off.

“I'm their number one fan,” You lie. “I'd understand if you tried to keep me out, but you know how dangerous a devoted fan can be!” You shrug, and the security officer rolls his eyes and lets you both through.

“Number one fan, huh?” Dirk snickers, and you shove him lightly. “I'm going to go track down Jake; he needs to make sure the drum set is adequately set up to his liking. You chill out here,” He tells you, and before you can protest he's gone.

You plop down on a nearby couch, sighing dramatically. If it wasn't so loud, you would probably pass out from boredom. Was backstage always this boring?

“Mind scooting over, coolkid?” You glance up at a nerdy looking kid in a hoodie, an eyebrow raised over square glasses and messy black bedhair. You do move over for him, and he drops down next to you.

“I thought fans weren't allowed backstage,” You comment. He laughs and looks you up and down with bright blue eyes. Wow he's kinda cute... for a nerd, you mean.

“I thought so too, and yet here you are,” He snorts.

“I'm the guitarist's twin brother,” You correct him, and he laughs.

“That's kinda obvious,” he tells you with a goofy grin. Dirk pokes his head out a moment later.

“John, get ready, we're due to be on in ten,” Dirk mentions before disappearing again. The kid beside you, John, gets up and pulls off his hoodie. He's wearing a loose tank top with your brother's band logo on it that is low enough to show off his nipples, and the metal bars that go through them. He stretches and smirks at you, and you realize your jaw has dropped.

“See ya after the show, _guitarist's twin_ ,” he teases, sticking out his tongue playfully at you, and dear lord he has a tongue piercing.

You wander out to where the crowd is, and you have a good view of the stage when Dirk, Jake, and John walk on. Jake goes to the drums, and Dirk stands to the left with his guitar loosely in his hand. John goes to the front and grabs the microphone.

“Who's ready to be Homestuck??” He prompts, and everyone screams. He laughs into the microphone and gesture at Dirk. Dirk nods and starts playing one of their songs. You've heard it before, but you've never seen the hot motherfucker center stage singing it.

 _Oh no_ , you think. _Dirk's bandmate is hot as fuck_.

* * *

 

After the gig is over, you meet your brother's band backstage again. Jake has John in a headlock, and his laughing is muffled in Jake's shirt. Dirk claps you on the shoulder. “How'd we do?” He asks, knowing full well they were amazing.

“I've taken shits better than that performance,” You reply sarcastically, and your attention snaps to John, who is practically squealing with laughter. “Someone is high as fuck,” you comment quietly to Dirk.

“Nah, its just the adrenaline of being on stage. He's got nervous laughter,” Dirk corrects. Suddenly, John launches into your arms.

“We should go get food to celebrate! Food's on me!” he practically shouts in your face.

“Dirk and I have, erm...previous plans,” Jake declines, threading his fingers with your twin's. Dirk's entire face goes red, and you remember him admitting in your last 'feelings jam' that he was majorly crushing on the brunette drummer.

John stuck out his tongue with a small “bluh” noise, then turned to you with hopeful puppydog eyes. “What about you, Dirk 1.5?” He inquires.

“The answer is yes if you promise to never call me that again,” You snort. “My name is Dave.” John laughs and smiles brightly at you, taking your hand and leading you out to his car. Your face is probably as red as your brother's was. You think you just scored a hot piece of ass???

 


	2. Do He Got the Booty??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does John got the booty, and did Dave score?? he doooo, and he diiiiid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by popular demand, a second chapter. cut off before it could get real steamy because I'm an asshole, but just maaaaaybe, if there is enough demand, I will make a third and final chapter.

Out of all the places a date could take you, you never would have agreed to a date at Denny's, of all the places. But seeing the smiling boy across from you makes it easy to ignore the burnt toast. “So you're twins with Dirk, then?” John asks as he sips his milk.

“Yep, we met at the tender age of zero in our mother's womb,” you reply around a mouthful of pancake.

“So who's older?” He inquires.

“Does it matter? We're twins,” You shrug, and the corner of his mouth curls upward.

“So Dirk is older, then.”

“Why do you say that?” you frown.

“The older twin will always say they are older. The younger twin says it doesn't matter,” John explains, then reaches over with his fork and steals a piece of pancake.

“How fucking dare you.” He tilts his head curiously,  _your_ pancake inches from his mouth. You reach across the table and take  _your_ pancake off his fork. John's blue eyes shift from the empty fork to your mouth and back to the fork.

“What was that?” he finally asks.

“Nobody steals my food, bro. Not even hot guys like you,” you state.

“You think I'm hot?” John asks teasingly. Your ears get hot and you take a drink of your apple juice in attempted nonchalance. “That's alright; I think you're pretty attractive too,” He shrugs.

You choke on your apple juice and spend five minutes hacking it out of your lungs. John comes around the table and pats you on the back in an attempt to be helpful, but the warmth of his hand on your back just makes things worse.

“Thanks,” you finally croak out, and he returns back to his seat, smiling in amusement at your misfortune. “What's the plan after this?” you ask to turn his attention elsewhere.

“I was thinking of asking you if you'd like to come home with me,” the black haired boy grins wider, winking one blue eye at you.

“We just met though,” you frown, then amend, “not that I'm opposed to the idea, mind you.”

John laughs suddenly, and you are unsure what is so funny to him until he says, “was that too forward? I've never asked anyone out before!” through snickering laughter, and you recall Dirk saying John laughed when he was nervous.

“Nah man, you're good. I mean, it was hella forward, but its no biggie. I like forward guys,” you shrug. John leans forward, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Really?” he asks in mock curiosity. You tilt your body so you are closer, a small smirk forming on your face.

“Oh yeah, totally. Gets me all hot and bothered,” you murmur. “I just love a man who knows exactly what he wants and tells it like it is.”

“In that case...” John leans across the table until his lips are brushing against your ear, “I'm going to fuck you so hard you see stars, Dave Strider.”

You have never left a Denny's as fast as you did that day. The moment you enter the car, John grabs your head and pulls you towards him, molding his lips around yours. You respond enthusiastically, nibbling on his lower lip until he opens his mouth and meets your tongue with his. Your tongues dance and you battle for dominance until a well placed crotch grab has you moaning into his mouth, and he chuckles and pulls away.

“No, wait, come on, don't stop. I'm so hard I could cut diamonds with my boner, dude,” you whine breathlessly, and he gives you a quick kiss before starting the car.

“Unless you want to forgo the privacy of my bedroom for the backseat of my car, we need to hurry this along,” he smirks your way, and you sit back in defeat. It doesn't stop you from massaging his inner thigh teasingly as he drives home.

The moment you step inside his apartment, he pushes you up against the wall, crushes his lips to yours, and shoves his tongue into your mouth when you gasp. You stumble along after him, not paying attention to anything besides the moist mouth sliding against yours. You pay particular attention to how the stud in his tongue feels in contrast with the rest of his mouth, and you might prefer a pierced tongue to any other type of tongue. Not that you ever thought about what types of tongues you preferred...

Then John is lifting you up by your waist and tossing you down onto a pleasantly cushioned mattress. If you weren't busy watching the seductive lip lick from the blue-eyed stud at the foot of the bed, you might have thought about taking a nap in said bed.

John crawls onto the bed, hovering over you with a look that reminds you of a predator cornering their prey, and it makes your dick twitch in excitement. He plants both forearms on either side of your shoulders, leaning in. You lift your head to go for his mouth, but he bypasses your mouth entirely to nip and suck at your neck, and you tilt your head with a small groan and a jerk of your hips.

You place your hands on his waist and slide them up until you have both hands full of his luscious ass. John muffles a moan into the crook of your neck and you smirk to yourself as you pull his hips down to yours.

Correction: you did, in fact, score a hot piece of ass.

 


	3. Kinkmaster Sluttybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next morning. as per request, they do the frickfrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is ACTUALLY the last chapter. No more requests for another chapter; this fic is over. done. finito. (that is Italian for finished if you couldn't guess)
> 
> but they do The Full Sex, so this should sate you thirsty fuckers, right?? right????? if not, I'll be writing more johndave fanfiction. this IS part of a series, if you didn't notice.

            It's 10 A.M. on a Sunday and you are just waking up to find you are not in your bed. In fact, you are not even in your house, but you do recall why. It's hard not to when the reason why has his morning wood pressed against your ass.

            You try to ignore the feeling, but flashes of the previous night combined with the fact that you are nineteen years old and hella gay make it hard not to get excited by it. Pun intended.

            Your hips wiggle a bit and you press back into John's erection. It’s good but it’s not enough so you do it again. And again. And once more because _fuck_ you are _not_ getting the right angle, and then lips are pressed to your upper back and you still your hips.

            “Morning, sleeping beauty,” you murmur to him, and he snorts against your shoulder.

            “As opposed to you? Slutty beauty?” you shiver at the dirty name and it’s hard to miss considering he's pressed against you. “Ready for round two already? You're insatiable, Dave,” John teases, placing a hand on your hip.

            “Maybe it just wasn't kinky enough for me. I'm kind of a kinkmaster slutbaby,” you shrug, and John bursts into a fit of laughter. “What?”

            “' _Kinkmaster slutbaby_ ', Dave? Really? _Really_?”

            “I wanted to spice things up in my vocab. Maybe you should try the same thing for your sex life,” you bait him. And he falls for it hook, line, and sink his cock into your ass. Well, not yet. But soon.

            John rolls on top of you and devours your mouth in a hungry, challenging kiss. Not one to give up your control so easily, you nip at his bottom lip and he growls and shoves his tongue into your mouth, running the stud of his piercing along the roof of your mouth in a way that makes you jerk and moan.

            You go to wrap your arms around him, but he reacts faster than you and pins your wrists to the bed. You try to tug free but his grip is strong and he growls when you squirm, nipping at your bottom lip. He moves down to bite and suck at your neck, darkening some of last night’s lovebites as well as adding more.

            You try to keep quiet, but then his teeth are nibbling on your collarbone and you whimper and arch up into him, bumping your bare hips into his. He pulls back with a smirk, arching one eyebrow at how reactive you are, and your cheeks flush crimson.

            John lets go of your wrists and sits up, and you go to follow before a swat to your thigh makes you freeze in place. “Keep your hands against the bed or I’ll stop,” John warns, then licks his lips and trails a hand from your chest down to your hips, stopping just before the place you really want him to go.

            Then he follows the path his hand made with his mouth, kissing down your chest to your hips, giving both hipbones matching hickies, and then swallows your dick down without warning.

            You let out a surprised shout, your hands twitching against the bed, but you obey the command your blue-eyed lover gave you. John hadn’t said anything about keeping your hips still, which you are grateful for when you buck into the hot, wet heat of his mouth.

            John pulls off your cock with a wet pop, smirking up at you as he drags the stud of his piercing along the underside of your arousal. “Thank the gay gods for John Egbert and his tongue piercing,” you sigh breathlessly, and John rolls his eyes with a snort.

            “I’m going to put my wiener up your butt now,” he tells you bluntly.

            “You know just what to say to get a lady all hot and bothered. Oh Mister Egbert oh,” you deadpan. John laughs, burying his face into your hip to stifle his nerdy snorting.

            He slides up your body to kiss you again as his hands busy themselves with lubing his cock up. You can’t see if that’s what he’s doing, but his hands aren’t on you and his breathing hitches so you can assume. “You want me to stretch you out?” John asks, and you shake your head. “Thank god, I’m about ready to burst,” he mutters, guiding his dick to your entrance.

            “Wait,” you tell John suddenly, and he freezes. You roll both of you over until you are straddling his hips. “Wanna ride you,” you explain, only a little bit embarrassed. John gives you a dazzling smile, hands going to your hips.

            You slide yourself down on his dick with only one short pause before your ass meets his hips. You bite your lip at the feeling of being filled up again, hands going to rest on John’s chest. His nipple piercings catch your attention; you hadn’t gotten to play with them the previous night. You run your finger against one of them and John jerks with a gasp.

            “Whoa there, babe,” You warn him, steadying yourself. Not that it didn’t feel good for you, but you want to be in control of the rodeo this time. At least, until John gets dominate and takes over again.

            “S-sorry, they’re sensitive,” John mumbles, and you smirk at him and lean over to take one of his nipples into your mouth while you rolled the other between your fingers. John arches his back with a cry, hands pulling your hips down onto his dick, and then it’s you moaning. “Thought you were gonna ride?” he teases breathlessly, and you give him a glare that is severely diluted by how fucking horny you are right now.

            You lift up off his cock and then slam back down, making both of you groan. John meets you on your next push down, and together you form a nice rhythm of you bouncing on his cock, your gasps and groans filling the room along with the slap of your ass against his hips.

            John angles his hips perfectly so that the next time you come down his erection presses up against your prostate. You let out a shout and dig your nails into his shoulders, and John smirks. He rolls you over again and lifts one leg over his shoulder, slamming his hips into you to make you scream. And holy fuck do you scream.

            Your mouth starts running, much like it had last night. “Fuck, oh fuck your dick is so fucking good, right there, right there oh fuck please John harder, harder yes yES YES!!” you scream, arching your back. John wraps a hand around your own neglected erection and jerks in time with his thrusts until you are moaning his name and pulling your own hair.

            It’s no surprise that you lose it the second you hear John growl your name, orgasm hitting you so hard your eyes roll back into your head. John buries himself deep in you and cums right after, gasping your name again. You answer back with a whine of his name, fingers detangling from your hair. Fuck, you ripped some of your hair out. You have _got_ to stop the hair pulling when you get close to orgasm, or you’re going to go bald before you’re 30. Maybe even before 25 if you stick by John, which you are definitely planning on doing.

            John pulls out and flops down beside you, breathing heavily. His hand goes to your hair, petting where you had been pulling. “I love it when you scream for me,” he sighs in adoration.

            “Good, because I am nothing if not a screamer,” you sigh back, reaching up a heavy hand to pap his face. “I’ll see you around, right?” you ask softly, and John sits up to look at you in the face.

            “I sure hope so, considering your twin is our guitarist!” he smirks.

            “That’s not what I meant,” you huff. John kisses you softly.

            “I know what you meant, and the answer is yes, if I have any say in the matter,” he smiles gently. You give him a small smile in return before stretching out with a groan.

            “Carry me to the shower,” you order. John snorts and hits you in the face with one of his pillows.

            “Hell no, I get dibs on the shower. It _is_ my shower, after all,” he tells you, hopping out of bed.

            “But I’m a _guest_ , Egbert. You’re supposed to let your guests go first,” you whine.

            “Well if I called first dibs and you get to go first because you’re the guest, then I guess we will just have to shower together,” John shrugs, throwing you a devilish grin.

            “I like the way you think,” You grin back as you follow him to the bathroom, watching his hot ass as he walks.

            Fuck, you really _did_ score a hot piece of ass… and maybe not as a one time thing, either.


End file.
